


Blood on Silk

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Also chooses to nap in a real bed, Claudia is gone and they are sad, Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, IWTV mention, Lestat is SAD, M/M, My boys deserve a hug, Sad, TVL Mention, i am sad, louis is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: “I miss her Louis.” Lestat said flatly, exhausted of all emotion.I didn’t have to ask who. We both missed Claudia, our darling mistake, every single day. Neither of us ever truly forgave ourselves for what happened to her all of those years ago.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Blood on Silk

When I awake, Lestat is no longer curled delicately in my arms, the lid of our shared coffin is askew and the moonlight shows itself under the thick velvet curtains. Any serenity that remains from my slumber has dissipated, concern and fear are my only emotions as I throw myself out of the coffin and begin to look for Lestat. After all of his adventures, my lover has made a handful of enemies and tends to constantly be on the prowl for new experiences. A coffin is an immortals most sacred place. A resting chamber that is to be locked away from the rest of the world, only to be shared with one’s closest companion. To find Lestat, the more powerful of us both and my lover, missing sent chills down my already frigid spine. It’s not like him to leave me this way.

I move myself quietly out of our lair and into the main section of our home; pausing frequently to listen for unusual sounds. Finding none, I allow myself to release some of the tension building and call out for him; the only answer I receive is more silence. I begin to move from room to room and look for any sign of his presence. The only indication being our sound system in the library playing his old music from his _The Vampire Lestat _days. This makes me relax completely, a long sigh escaping my lips. He’s feeling nostalgic tonight, he only listens to his own music when he’s either at his highest of highs or his lowest of lows. Lestat didn’t drag me up with him to watch another at home concert, so I assume that it’s the latter.__

__Laughing under my breath, I make my way upstairs to look for my brat prince in our home’s variety of hiding places. It was almost like a game of “hide and seek”. I found myself throwing my body into every room, hoping to find Lestat and scare him each time.. But alas, I didn’t find him in any of the main rooms on the second floor. The very last place I decided to look was the master bedroom. We haven’t used that room is well over ten years and you really can’t blame us; what would a pair of vampires need with a bed? He and I have been together so long that we’ve found more creative surfaces to spend our time together on._ _

__I opened the door slowly, trying to be as covert as possible so I had all the more opportunity to scare my companion. The anticipation was building in my gut as I made my way over to the California King sized four poster bed. The white satin drapes surrounding the mahogany frame swung gently in the breeze coming in from the open balcony doors. That’s when I saw him, the pillow covered in a wave of his blonde curls and cashmere quilt pulled just below his chin._ _

__He was asleep._ _

__I stopped on the side of the bed he’s chosen to occupy this evening, a curious expression on my face. It’s incredibly hard for a vampire to fall asleep in such a human fashion, especially with the night being so young. Leaning in closer to his annoyingly perfect face, it didn’t take much prodding to notice the remanence of blood tears on his smooth cheeks and dotted on the pillowcase._ _

__“What has made you so upset my love?” I whisper out loud as I sit gently on the side of the bed, stroking his face and placing a soft kiss on his brow._ _

__Lestat stirs under my touch and raises his hand to meet mine on his cheek. A tired moan escapes his lips as he pulls me in, dragging me into his chest and latching onto me. His superior strength won’t let me loose and I can’t say that I want to be let go. Intimate moments like this are few and far between with Lestat. When he isn’t on top of me or being a brat, he can be quite tender and sweet. He tosses his leg over my side, only pulling me in closer. This makes me laugh as I separate his wild locks from my face and kiss him sweetly on his mouth. He’s fallen back asleep and suddenly wakes up when he feels our lips touch._ _

__“Well hello Louis, what are you doing here this fine evening?” He says, quickly trying to wipe the blood tears from his face. I can tell he’s slightly embarrassed by the way he says my name. It’s not with a sense of lust or annoyance; it’s quick and breathless, like he’s actually surprised to see me._ _

__“Lestat, we both live here. And technically speaking, this is supposed to be our bedroom.”_ _

__He laughs lightly and pulls me in for another quick kiss, “Now, now with your technicalities. You’ve caught me during a beauty nap my darling, given me quite the fright too.”_ _

__“Since when do you take beauty naps? More importantly, since when have you needed them? I haven’t known you to waste so much as a second of night in all of the time we’ve been together.” I asked, helping him wipe a tear that creeped down his jaw. It was dangerously close to the collar of his silk nightshirt and I didn’t want to be around if it got ruined. The last time that happened he dragged me out dangerously close to dawn and made me give an opinion on any and everything that suited his fancy._ _

__For Lestat, that meant almost the entire store; women’s section included._ _

__He frowned, his lips beginning to quiver and the tears threaten to show themselves again as he looks into my eyes. I can see that he wants to tell me what’s going on, but I know better than to push him when he’s like this. His pride often gets the better of him when he’s emotional. Despite his numerous lines about his weeping in writing, Lestat would rather be burnt to ash than let any of the other immortals see him shed a tear._ _

__Then again, I’m not just any of the other immortals._ _

__“Do we have to speak of it? For once I’m not in a talking mood Louis; please, just hold me.” The tone of his voice almost breaks me, it’s a low whisper bordering on begging as the tears come crashing into the front of my shirt. He pulls himself into me, any gap left for air or free movement gone as both legs wrap completely around my body. Blood streaks the entirely of my chest, Lestat’s body heaves and his cries echo through the otherwise silent house. The low bass coming from the speakers downstairs barely audible over the sound of his sobs._ _

__We stayed like that for some time, him latched onto me like I was the only thing keeping him afloat and me, trying my hardest not to break down with him. Seeing him in pieces like this made me all of the more concerned as to what got him here. Who did this to my angel?_ _

__Eventually, the tears stopped flowing and it was just him and I laying there holding each other. He pulled his legs off of me and sat up slowly, hugging his knees to his chest and looking out onto the balcony. He looked lost and separated from reality, as though he was the only one in the entire world. I reached out a hand and stroked his back gently, my nails just barely scratching._ _

__“I miss her Louis.” Lestat said finally, exhausted of all emotion._ _

__I didn’t have to ask who. We both missed Claudia, our darling mistake, every single day. Neither of us ever truly forgave ourselves for what happened to her all of those years ago. My only response was sitting up next to him and slipping my arm around his middle, inviting him to lay down on my shoulder._ _

__“I could have saved her by not bringing her into our lives at all. Death because of the bite is better than what became of her. I killed her Louis, sealing her fate with my wrist to her mouth. I’m a killer of man self-admittedly, a proud devil that prowls the night, but I have never killed a child. I would never cut short the life of a mortal babe, so full of wonder and innocence; and yet I had no problem putting the nail in the coffin of my own. And for what? She’s been dead for centuries Louis, and yet my guilt keeps me prisoner. Is this my sentence? Hell for those that cannot die? Living every waking hour knowing that I’m the killer of a child? The sin of her creation eats me alive every day; I close my eyes for too long and she’s there, waiting for me. Almost like a poltergeist, haunting every moment that I spend still alive. But, I’m sad to see her go every time Louis. How is she dead, but I, the biggest sinner of us all, still allowed to walk the Earth?”_ _

__I caught the shimmer of a bead of blood rolling down his white cheek, catching itself in his collarbone._ _

__“The light of our lives that should have been left to rot. Another one of my tragic errors that leaves me spotless and another in shambles. What does that say about me my love?” Lestat said wistfully, almost in his usual tone of false desperation and grief. Another blood tear falling from his eyes cracked his sarcastic tone in two. He’s never been very good at hiding his true emotions._ _

__I smile and wipe the tear from his eye, catching his chin and forcing him to look at me, “Well, given that she slit your throat and I set you on fire; that doesn’t exactly leave you ‘spotless’ sweetheart.”_ _

__This, luckily, makes him chuckle softly and kiss me on both of my cheeks. Lestat sighs deeply and once again pulls himself into my chest and we resume our previous position. Legs tossed over me and his golden mane dancing all over my face. I would complain, but I don’t know the next time this is going to happen within the next century. Him allowing me to see him this vunerable is a rarity in and of itself. I’m quite honored that he trusts me this deeply; our shared past finally building a bridge instead of a wall._ _

__He looks up at me, his blue eyes swimming in rims of red, looking like Lucifer after his fall from grace, “I’m sorry if I scared you with my sudden absence Louis. I just had this horrid nightmare and her screams were filling my ears and - and I just had to get away. I didn’t want to wake you, so I came up here and I suppose I fell asleep again,” Looking down suddenly, he notices the stains he left up and down my shirt, “Oh my- I’m so sorry my beloved, we’ll go out and get you a new shirt this evening. I’m such a weeping fool and I make such a mess of-“_ _

__I kiss his forehead and put a single finger to his lips, my other hand massaging his scalp, “We’re not going anywhere other than this bed tonight _cheri _. Don’t worry yourself about my shirt right now either; the only thing I’m concerned about right now, is you.”___ _

____He squeezes me tighter and a sad smile flashes across his face, I can see the tears coming back again._ _ _ _

____“Do you- do you miss her to-too?” He whispers, his voice cracking and body shaking._ _ _ _

____I look down at him and kiss his tears as my own start to fall into my mouth, “There isn’t a night that goes by that I don’t think of her golden hair and wonder what I did to make her love me so.”_ _ _ _

____That’s how we spent the rest of the night, clutching onto each other for dear life and remembering our Claudia, the sin of her very existence forever tainting our lifeless eternity._ _ _ _


End file.
